


Role Reversal

by HaveAGoodeDay



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAGoodeDay/pseuds/HaveAGoodeDay
Summary: "So I'm gonna be on top?""Yes.""I can do anything I want?""Yeah." Cordelia assures her, hand twirling wild blonde hair as she leans down to whisper against the shell of Misty's ear, "Fuck me however you'd like, Miss Day."_Cordelia lets Misty take charge in the bedroom.





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> We all need some pointless porn to help get through the week and this finale.

The idea was fantastic, when Cordelia had thought of it, standing in the store and staring down the shelf filled with brightly colored strap-ons and searching for the perfect birthday gift for Misty.

The night of her big day, the swamp witch very nearly drags the Supreme back to their bedroom, mouth latched onto Cordelia's neck all the way up the staircase.

Then, the neatly wrapped box broke apart their heated kiss. Misty looks to her, with an excited glance, and asks, "'Delia, another gift?"

The older witch does little but nod, the sight of her girlfriend bounding toward the present making the corners of her lips turn up; the Swamp witch's happiness always had been contagious.

"Geez, you didn't have to get me somethin' else, too." Misty's hands rip into the paper, uncovering the blank, white box underneath. "You're too good ta me, Dee."

"You deserve it." Cordelia states, watching with full attention as the Cajun lifts off the lid, eyes staring into the cardboard package before her breath comes out in a low, shocked gust.

"Geez..." Her hand goes to grab the large, yellow dildo, the leather belts connected to it coming with, "Miss 'Delia, I'm awful grateful but..."

"But what?" Cordelia swallows, the sight of Misty's fingers wrapped around the toy as she inspects it's ridges and bumps fanning the bright hot burn of desire coursing down to her core.

"It might be a lil too big for me, Dee."

Cordelia's giggle is not the reaction she expects, it seems. Misty's eyebrow raising as the older blonde comes forward, steps in between Misty's knees and places a hand on each of the younger witch's cheeks.

"Honey, it's not for you to take." Cordelia enjoys the flush that spreads across Misty's face, down into the neckline of her sweater, "It's for you to give."

"Oh." Misty blurts out, puzzle pieces clicking together in her head until she jumps a little, " _Oh!_ "

" _Oh_ , yes." The Supreme mimics, hand going down to join Misty's on the toy, "You're going to be in charge tonight. Would you like that?"

Her voice has taken on the low, rough quality Cordelia uses in the bedroom. Like the desire she feels is so raw it has it give itself an outlet in her voice or else she'll explode.

"So I'm gonna be on top?"

"Yes."

Her thighs squeeze together, a hot wetness forming between them as she questions, "I can do anything I want?"

" _Yeah_." Cordelia assures her, hand twirling wild blonde hair as she leans down to whisper against the shell of Misty's ear, "Fuck me however you'd like, _Miss_ Day."

"O-Okay." Her head tilts into the warm  breath of Cordelia talking into her ear, but she regains her train of thought and stutters through an order of, "B-Bend over the- uh, the bed."

Cordelia goes to do that.

"Wait!" Misty stops her, hands scrambling to stop the movement, "Wait, no. No, can you undress first?"

"Can?" Cordelia gently reminds her, a little smirk on her lips.

"Damn, I meant may you undress first?"

The older blonde's giggle does nothing but make Misty's face burn, watching her girlfriend stand in front of her and laugh. The embarassment goes noticed though, and Cordelia quickly changes into her comforting self.

"I'm sorry, Mist." Her voice hiccups a little, smile unfaded. "You just- Misty you don't have to ask me. I'm going to do whatever you want me to."

"So..." Misty's gears turn, grinding against each other in her head as she understands, "If I want you to get on ya knees, you will?"

Instead of saying yes, Cordelia gently kneels in front of her, hands going to either one of Misty's thighs.

"Will ya - _shit_ \- I mean, take my, take my panties off."

Cordelia's hand trailing up her legs, inching underneath the swamp witch's skirt, wrapping around the bands of her underwear and sliding the black cotton back down without protest.

Misty's breath out breaks, and her tongue comes out to wet her lips. Talking during sex has never been her strongest suit, her mind too much of a mess of primal instinct to form a coherent thought. Cordelia does it so well; a sense of admiration for the woman in between her legs washes over her.

"Eat me out, 'Delia." She finally orders, spreading her knees farther apart, and taking her own skirt to hitch it up, the cool fabric pooling on her upper stomach as she reclines  back on the bed. Elbows propping her up enough to see, Misty drinks in the explicit sight of Cordelia's tongue flatting against her clit.

Groaning at the stiffened, wet muscle against her own pulsing heat. Misty intertwines her fingers in the older blonde's hair, grabbing at the straight strands and guiding her lower, "Fuck me with you, tongue, Miss 'Delia."

Oh, this certainly does have its charm; watching the other woman follow her directions so eagerly, the feeling of Cordelia following through with the command. Misty's quite sure, if her mouth was not preoccupied, the Supreme would be _thanking_ her for the orders.

Eyes rolling up to look at Misty, she licks a long line from her entrance to her clit. Lips smacking together as she closes her mouth.

"Your fingers, 'Delia." Misty urges, "One - **no** \- two."

The full feeling that follows brings her close to the edge, like the waterfall is pushing her over the cliff as Cordelia slowly eases them out, in, out, in -

" _Mouth_." Misty groans tugging Cordelia's head toward her. Squirming against the sheets, Misty's moans are muffled into their bedspread when she throws her head to the side, groaning into the mattress as Cordelia loudly sucks on her right there.

"I'm gonna come." She tells, words more of a guttural sigh than an actual sentence. "Oh shit, 'Delia, just like that."

Her legs shake, an opening act to the storm that follows. Clamping down on her girlfriend's moving digits, Misty's grunting as her hips tip up and follow the pattern Cordelia draws against her, a shuddering breath trailing the explosion.

Her hands pull Cordelia off, sensitive and shaky and eager.

"I wanna f- _uck_ you, now." Misty voices, words stilled by the post-orgasm aftershakes. "On your back, please."

Cordelia doesn't say anything, but the  adorable way her eyes narrow has her back track.

"Sorry - wait - oh, you much better at this, Miss 'Delia."

"Don't under estimate yourself, Misty." Cordelia leans forward to hover over the woman underneath her for a moment, taking her lips in a searing kiss that tastes like Misty's center. "You making me eat your pussy, that was amazing. I  
have _never_ been so wet before, baby."

Misty feels like she might black out from that information.

"On your back."

Cordelia flops to the side, bouncing slightly as she watches attentively as Misty stands on jelly knees and loses her dress, her hands grabbing for the strap-on that'd been lost on the bedspread. It weight is heavy as she loops the leather around her hips, a frustrated sigh leaving her lips at the difficult tightening of too many belts. 

Deciding that this is taking too long, and looking over at Cordelia who - _when_ did she take off her blouse? - lays with her chest clad in red lace. Misty makes her hands into fists and grumbles, "Tighten the belts for me, 'Delia."

Wanting to do something as Cordelia fixes her straps, Misty paws at the pencil skirt hugging the older blonde's thighs, pulling it down until it drops to the floor along with her own clothing.

Pushing Cordelia back onto the bed with little pressure, hands running over the vast expanse of her lover's stomach, making way to breasts spilling from the push-up covering her chest.

The newest of the position is a little daunting, looming over Cordelia as her hands cup the other woman's tits, thumbs brushing over her nipples through the fabric. What if she can't do it right? What if Cordelia hates it?

The nervousness must mask itself onto Misty's face, Cordelia's own voice soft as she promises,

"Do what you think is right, Mist, it'll feel good."

Misty thinks what to do right now is to push Cordelia's panties aside and rub circles on the older witch's clit, determined in the hard, tight motions.

They draw out the desired moans and groans, Cordelia's eyes fluttering shut and her lips forming a little _o_ with each pass of her girlfriend's fingertips. Her own hips test the feel of having something there, awkwardly moving up and her other hand holding onto the toy tightly.

"'Delia..."

"Gimme your hand." Cordelia murmurs, hair forming a halo around her head as Misty's hand that'd been circling her grasps the one offered, still wet with **her**. "It's okay."

Pushing her own hips up, to help aid in Misty's timid lining up, Cordelia grunts as the tip eases into her.

Misty's eyes are wide, watching with amazement as the entire length slides in easily; Cordelia's own eyes rolling back as she squeezes Misty's fingers.

"Feels good." Cordelia gasps, rocking against the pressure in between her legs. "So, _so_ good."

Misty pulls back, stares down at where their connected and looks up at Cordelia's face before pushing back in.

Oh. That's why Cordelia likes to be on top. The feeling of hands pulling you in, an amazing view of a beautiful woman moaning your name. The burn of your thigh muscles as you go faster, harder.

"O-o-o-oh my god." Cordelia stutters in time with Misty's thrusts. "Oh-my-god, Misty!"

Her voice ends in a squeak, her entire body slides up the bed and drops to follow Misty's hips as she pulls away.

"Not yet." Misty tells her. The cajun's own orgasm building steadily with the continued bumping of the back of the toy to her own simulated clit. "Don't do it yet."

Her hips slam home, thighs meeting Cordelia's and the Supreme nearly screams the younger woman's name. Their hands still together as Misty eases her movement even if her own orgasm isn't too far off.

Their sweaty foreheads meet, and Cordelia smiles up at Misty's heavy breathing and frustrated bucking into her.

"I told you, not yet." Misty responds to the elated, post-sex glow of her lover.

"Why don't you punish me for it?" Her chest moves with each pant, a suggestive tone taking on the words.

Misty's confused look has Cordelia laughing, hands coming up to tuck wild blonde curls behind the swamp witch's ear. "Why would I punish you for cummin'?"

"We'll save that for _next_ time, Mist."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
